A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: The final season of the Fame & Fortune series! Five years later, and Annica is still haunting the group. What will happen when everything seems to change and will love finally bring them together? Rating might change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Narration: Megan's POV~

Five years passed since everything happened. Five whole years.

The guys were now twenty one, Danni and I were twenty, and Haley was nineteen.

James disappeared from us though. Ever since last year, he just… left.

Maybe it was because Kendall and I were getting _way closer _than usual, we really weren't sure.

And Annica hasn't been around as much, even though she said she would be watching _everything. _Her texts were coming less frequently and frequently.

All of us moved out of the Palmwoods, since we were too old for it now. We were moving into the Luxiton, a fancy fifteen floor hotel.

~Haley's POV~

"Here we are," Kendall said, looking up at the magnificent building.

"Yay, it looks so cool!" I said in awe. "What floor are we on?"

"Floor 8, Rooms 10 and 11." Logan read off of our papers.

"Race you to the top?" Carlos challenged me.

"You are so on, sweetie." I replied.

We took off racing towards the Luxiton.

~Kendall's POV~

"Wow," Danni laughed. "Those two have never changed."

"I don't think they ever will." Megan added.

"And it looks like they left us their entire luggage." I grumbled.

"Aw, poor Kendie." Megan pouted. "You have to carry extra bags."

"I'm going to get you later." I warned her.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." She faked being scared.

"You will be. Mark my words."

"I sense you guys will be doing something dirty." Logan smirked.

"Ew! You're so gross Logan!" Megan ran inside the hotel, without any luggage.

"It looks like it's just us three carrying things now." Danni raised her eyebrows.

~Megan's POV~

After a long night of arranging things in both of our rooms, we all decided to lounge in the guys' new apartment.

Kendall started kissing my neck. "I told you I would get you."

I wrapped my arms around him. "You know, I expected something scarier."

His lips met mine again. We started kissing more and more passionately.

"You guys seriously!" Haley gaped. "You guys look like you're going to do it any minute!"

"DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF US!" Carlos yelled, quickly covering his eyes.

"Geez, does everyone think we're dirty?" Kendall mused.

"Yes, they do." I glared at them. "You know that I promised not to do it until I get married."

Three and a half years ago, Danni, Haley, and I decided to make a pact, saying we wouldn't have sex until we were married, so nothing would happen to us.

And so far, as long as I know, we all kept that promise, but everything seems to expect that Kendall and I will break it.

_Beep, beep._

My phone went off on the counter.

"I wonder who that can be." I asked, picking it up. "I don't think it's Gabbi, Alyssa, or Christy."

Christy was now living in LA. Her apartment was about fifty minutes from us. She now was a pretty accomplished actress.

Gabbi and Alyssa are soon going to be moving to LA, once they get their first jobs and flights booked.

"Oh no," I whispered. My eyes went wide.

Kendall rushed over to me. "What's wrong?"

"This!" I shoved my phone in his face.

"Sh*t," His eyes went wide too.

"What is it?" Everyone rushed over to look over my shoulder, and everyone had the exact same reaction.

_Thought I was gone, didn't you? Well now I'm back and badder than ever. Beware, because your life is going to take a turn for the worse. –A_

**Here is the first episode of the last season!**

**What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Megan's POV~

Every morning I woke up, and I anxiously waited for Annica to appear out of nowhere.

But she wasn't around.

The girls and I kept our alarm system on at all times, and we made our new lobby man, Mr. Porter, keep an eye out for suspicious people, like Bruno and Annica.

"Morning," I said to Danni and Haley, who were already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Meg." Danni smiled. "Any texts from Annica?"

"No, thank goodness." I said, in relief. "But it also makes me worried, she's planning something big."

"Or maybe she died!" Haley said, hopefully.

There was a knock at the door, and we all jumped.

"It's us!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos called.

Danni, Haley, and I glanced at each other and giggled nervously.

I went over to the door to let them in.

"Hey, sweetheart." Kendall said, whispering in my ear as he came in.

"Hi," I giggled, wrapping my arms around him for a kiss.

"Eww!" Haley and Carlos teased.

Kendall and I pulled away, embarrassed.

"Um… you guys were just kissing too." Logan smirked, pointing that out to Carlos and Haley.

"Well… that's different." Haley said, flustered.

"How?" Dani laughed.

"Haley and I weren't sucking each other's face." Carlos said.

"Well, I _love _her, so I want to show my affection." Kendall defended.

And we continued on like that, our bickering was a usual part of routine now.

~Annica's POV~

I hired an assistant last year.

Her name was Myra, and she was fairly stupid.

"How am I going to get Megan alone?" I mused out loud. "She's never alone anymore."

"Well, why do you need to kill her?" Myra asked, dumbfounded. "She doesn't have James anymore."

"You don't get it do you?" I asked, annoyed. "She ruined my life, and now I'm going to kill her. No one messes with Annica Benson."

"But… she's happy now." Myra said, quietly. "You can find James, and convince him to love you again! You don't need to hurt her!"

That was the final straw. "Bruno!" I yelled.

A gunshot rang out and Myra fell over, bleeding from her back.

Bruno came in and smirked. "I've been waiting to do that."

"I've been waiting for it too. We really don't need an assistant to kill Megan."I laughed evilly. "Because I think I just go the perfect plan."

"Good to know. I want to see her finally dead." Bruno laughed too.

"Well, it involves Kendall. We need his cell phone. Can you get it?"

"Doubting me?" Bruno scoffed. "I'll be back,"

He left the building, and I grinned to myself. Just for the heck of it, I composed another text to Megan.

_Soon, you'll be dead. Just you wait and see. –A_

~Kendall's POV~

I left Megan's apartment early.

There was something I wanted to get, and I had to do it alone.

I walked into the store, and the owner greeted me pleasantly.

"Hello, welcome to Kay Jewelers. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. I want it to be perfect, because she's the most perfect girl in the world."

The lady smiled. "Okay, come this way. We'll find the right one."

After me rejecting almost every ring in the store, she led me to the last show case.

"These are the last rings sir, but they're also the most expensive." The lady warned me.

"I really don't care how much it costs." I told her, scanning all of the rings.

Then I found the perfect one.

"I want this one," I said, pointing to it.

"Nice choice actually, I'll ring it up now."

The Ring: .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C940201712%7C15055%7C15055.15090.15428.21832.22121

I tucked the ring into my pocket so I wouldn't lose it, and I left the store.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I started to hurry up some, hoping it was nothing.

The footsteps got faster and faster and then I felt something hit my head.

Everything went black.

**Oooh… :O**

**Whatcha guys think?**

**I seriously hope you guys like the series, and I'll try and get episodes out faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Kendall's POV~

"Oh my God, sir, are you all right?" A voice asked. I could hear footsteps running towards me.

I was finally coming to, and by the time I opened my eyes, the man was standing above me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, groggily.

"It looks like you got mugged, man. You need to get to the hospital." The guy said. "Should I call someone?"

"Yeah… please… my girlfriend, Megan Browne." I gave him the phone number, and waited for him to call her. I checked my back pocket, her ring was still there.

~Megan's POV; A couple minutes before~

Kendall hadn't called me since he left early.

I was pacing back and forth the living room, biting my nails.

My cell rang and I basically pounced on it.

"Hello? Kendall?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Uh… hello. Megan Browne, right? I'm Kevin McHale, and Kendall's with me. I'm taking him to the hospital, he got mugged. Do you think you could meet us at Mercy General Hospital?"

"Ohmigosh! Is he okay? Can I talk to him?"

"Ma'am, I really need to get him to the hospital. You can talk to him there, okay?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in a few."

"What's wrong?" Danni asked, noticing my tenseness.

"Someone mugged Kendall. He's in the hospital; I need to get there right away."

"I'll drive you," She answered, grabbing the car keys off the table. "You're tense; we don't want an accident for you."

"Thanks, Danni." I said, gratefully.

In record time, we arrived at the hospital.

I was still gripping on the door handle when the car was stopped. "Danni…_ never ever _drive like that again."

"Sorry… but you need to get to Kendall!"

"It's not like he's dying…" I mumbled. But anyway, I hurried into the hospital. "Which room is Kendall Knight in?" I asked the receptionist.

"Room 49 on the right. Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend. Is he going to be all right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, he's going to be fine. The doctors are just checking him over, making sure he's okay."

I gave her my thanks and ran for Kendall's room.

"Megan!" He said, brightening as he saw me.

"Kendie!" I ran to him and hugged him tight. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Kendie? Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What… can't I have a nickname for you?" I punched him arm. "You have no idea how scared I was. How did you get mugged?"

"I… I don't know." He mumbled. "I was walking and someone snuck up on me and knocked me out."

"Did they take anything of yours?" I pressed.

"Not that I know of… maybe they were looking for someone else?" He suggested.

"I highly doubt that. Maybe it's Annica…"

He gripped my hand. "I doubt that, Megs."

But, you never know. Annica would do something like that.

~Annica's POV~

"Do you have it?" I asked Bruno as he slinked in.

"Of course," He smirked, tossing me the cell phone.

He got it, he really had Kendall Knight's cell phone.

"Perfect…" I grinned maliciously. "Bruno, this is just what I needed."

I waited until I knew Megan would be alone at her apartment. I had a spy that worked at the hospital, and she gave me all the details. They were keeping Kendall overnight, just in case.

So tomorrow, I could hatch my plan.

I found Megan's number in Kendall's contact list and typed in a message.

_Hey, Megs, can you meet me tomorrow at the pier? I should get out of the hospital early enough. I love you. –Kendall_

In a couple seconds, she responded.

_Of course, babe. I love you too. –Megan_


	4. Chapter 4

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Megan's POV~

Even though I spend most of my time with Kendall, I couldn't help but get dressed up. I just had this feeling that something special was going to happen.

Meg's Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=37366945

"Why do you look so spiffy?" Haley asked from the couch.

She and Carlos were watching a cartoon marathon. They still acted like little kids; that's one of the many things I love about them.

"I'm going to see Kendall." I grinned, spinning around.

"Yay! Cute! Have fun," She said, turning back to the cartoons.

That right there was typically Haley.

I got into my car, and followed the directions my GPS gave me.

"Turn right here," The GPS told me. "You have now arrived at your destination."

I got out of the car and headed down farther. I didn't see Kendall anywhere.

"Hello? Kendall?" I called.

No answer… maybe he just wasn't here yet. That's all.

I walked down to the edge of the water and peered into it. Something didn't feel right…

I turned around, and there in front of me were two figures that I despised for a long time.

Annica Benson and Bruno.

"Wow, aren't you such a slut," Annica glared, taking in my outfit. "You always were one."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Where's Kendall?"

"Oh, Kendall, you see, he's still in the hospital. Bruno was the one who mugged him, and he stole Kendall's phone, see," She pulled out the phone to show me. "We told you to come here. And now, you're going to die."

Bruno grabbed me by my neck, squeezed at my pressure point, and I fell to the ground.

~Kendall's POV~

"Have a nice day, Mr. Knight." The receptionist waved as I left the building.

I searched for my phone, planning on calling Megan. I wanted to spend the day with her, but my phone was gone.

It must have been the item that got mugged. I checked my back pocket again, to make sure the ring box was still there, and I got in the car.

"Hey, Haley, Carlos." I said, walking into the girls' shared apartment. "Where's Megs?"

Haley got up suddenly, giving me a confused look. "She went to go meet you… at the pier. She got a text from you last night, remember?"

"Haley…" I said, slowly. "My phone was stolen when I got mugged. I don't have it."

"Oh, sh*t," She muttered. "Then who was texting Megan?"

All three of us knew the answer of that right away. There could only be one person.

"Annica Benson," We all said, exchanging glances.

"We have to go find her," I said, running out of the room, hoping Haley and Carlos would follow.

~Megan's POV~

I woke up in a dimly lit room with a pounding headache.

"Sleeping beauty's awake," Annica rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her, on the verge of tears.

"What I wanted many years ago, to kill you." She grinned. "And Bruno here is going to help me."

"But not until later," Bruno added. "We have other people to kill right now.

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better," I said, sarcastically.

"It should. You have a few more hours to live." Annica snapped. "Anyways, we'll be back later, don't even try to escape. There's no way out."

Then they both left me alone.

I knew I had to find a way out, or else, I was going to be dead. There was no way around that.

I started banging on walls and screaming until I couldn't any more.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Then I realized, I might never see Kendall again.

**Gah, so I think this ending of this chapter wasn't too good, sorry about that. **

**Anyways, I should be posting tomorrow again! :D**

**I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Megan's POV~

I was giving up… there was no way out.

I was going to die.

I found a phone on the desk (Annica confiscated mine) and I dialed a number.

~James's POV~

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my cell phone. I didn't know the number but I picked it up, in case it was important.

"J-James?" Megan's voice was on the other line. "I need you…"

She needed me. She really needed me. Maybe she and Kendall had a bad break-up. Maybe she wanted to get back together.

"Where are you at, Meg?" I asked her.

"I'm being held captive by Annica and Bruno. I think I'm in this old warehouse near the dock. They're going to kill me, James." She sobbed.

"I'll find you, don't worry." I told her determinedly.

~Kendall's POV~

We arrived at the dock where Megan told Haley she was meeting me at.

"She's probably still here somewhere." I told the two of them.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "Maybe an old warehouse?"

"I don't know, but let's split up, if we hear something we let each other know."

"You don't have a phone," Carlos pointed out.

"Right…" I sighed.

"Use mine," Haley handed me hers. "I'll go with Carlos. Be safe,"

We went in opposite directions.

"Where are you Megs?" I murmured, tears stinging my eyes.

After countless minutes of searching, with no phone calls from Haley and Carlos, I fell to my knees.

I pulled out the ring box and just looked at it. What if I never would be able to give it to her? What if she died before she knew how I felt about her?

Maybe I was hearing things, but I thought I heard yelling, pleading.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

I followed the direction of the sound, arriving at a small warehouse.

It was defiantly Megan's voice.

I texted Haley and Carlos quickly.

"_I found her. I'm going in. It's Warehouse 49. –Kendall"_

I kicked down the door and began my search.

~Megan's POV~

Annica and Bruno came back.

They had me cornered against the wall, cowering.

"Any last words Megan?" Annica asked, pleasantly.

"Yeah…" I nodded. Then I saw someone I didn't expect to see again. "Kendall?"

"You're last words are Kendall?" Annica laughed. "Too bad you'll never see him again."

"I think you're wrong about that." Kendall said, slamming into Annica.

After plowing her over, he kicked Bruno in that very awkward guy place.

"Kendall!" I rushed over to him and hugged him. "I thought… I thought I wasn't going to see you again!"

"Hush… its okay." He whispered. Something seemed to click for him. He got down on a knee and pulled something out of his back pocket. "I never want to be without you again, Megan. Will you marry me?"

I gasped, just looking at him. "For real?"

"For real, Megan." He smiled.

The Ring (in case you forgot what it looks like): .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C...

"Then, yes. Kendall, yes, yes, yes!"

Kendall didn't say anything. He expressed his joy by spinning me around and kissing me over and over.

"Well, too bad you both won't see your wedding day." Annica spat, pulling herself into a standing position.

Bruno loaded his gun and aimed it at Kendall first.

"We'll make you suffer." He said to me, grinning with those yellow teeth.

Kendall took my hand and held it tight. "I love you, no matter what happens."

I nodded, biting my lip.

Bruno pulled the trigger slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice said, plowing into Bruno, knocking both him and Annica over.

Two other people plowed into me and Kendall, saving us from the bullet shot towards us.

"James?" Kendall and I exclaimed at the same time.

He tried smiling the way he used to. "The one and only,"

**Okay, so James is back for a little bit! Someone asked about him, so I decided why not make James come back?**

**But ooh do you think Carlos, Haley, and James heard Kendall propose to Megan?**

**Hopefully I can get an episode up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Megan's POV~

I couldn't believe he was actually here. He actually listened to what I said and came to save me… to save both Kendall and I.

"How'd you get here James?" Kendall asked, curiously.

"Megan called me. She must have found a phone, and she just called me. Of course I was going to come." He said, looking at me.

"Carlos and I were with Kendall. We split up to search for you." Haley informed me.

"And you're welcome for saving you." Carlos added.

"Thank you, all of you." I said, looking at everyone in turn. "And Kendall, asking me to marry you when we're about to die? Really?" I giggled.

"I wanted you to know how I feel about you, even if we were going to die." He said, squeezing my hand.

"You know… I think we should get going, you know before Annica and Bruno wake up with the urge to kill us." Haley stated.

"Yeah," We all agreed.

"I'll call the cops. I don't know if they'll get here in time but it's worth the shot." Kendall said.

James walked up to me once we got out of the building.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" He gave me a pleading look.

I nodded uncertainly, unsure of what I was getting into.

Once we got away from the group, I spoke up. "You saw then?"

"Yes," He snapped sourly. "I saw Kendall propose to you."

"Why are you so mad?" I demanded.

"You said you needed me. I thought you wanted me back, I thought you still wanted me." He yelled.

"W-why would you think that? I'm happy with Kendall. I have been since I chose him."

"You don't remember this?" He pulled me in, and kissed me hard.

I pulled away quickly and slapped him across the face. "I do, and I don't want to anymore. Stay away from me," I snarled.

I stomped away from him and headed back for the others.

"You okay?" Haley asked me quietly.

"I'm fine," I said, glaring straight ahead.

"Noooooo… you seem peeved. Did James do something?" She questioned.

"He thought I called him to say I wanted to get back together. And then he kissed me, thinking it would change his mind."

"What point of you getting proposed to Kendall makes him think that you'll go back to him?" Haley shook her head in shock.

"I really don't know."

"I can't believe we missed everything!" Danni gaped, clearly surprised at everything we told her and Logan.

"Trust me; you're better off missing it." Haley told her. "Megan and Kendall almost got killed, Kendall proposed, Carlos, James, and I could have got hurt… all of this happened while you two were on a date."

Danni and Logan blushed at each other, until realization hit. "Wait a second… Kendall proposed?"

"Yes," I smiled, showing off my ring. "While we were almost killed…"

"Nice way to propose, bro," Logan told Kendall, socking him in the shoulder.

"I think its sweet… in a twisted sort of way." Danni squealed, giving me a hug. "I'm so happy for you Mrs. Knight."

"Whoa, I'm not Mrs. Knight yet, I still have a couple months at being Megan Browne." I faux-scolded her.

"I know," She laughed. "Now we get to the plan the wedding, this will be fun!"

She and Haley left the room, giggling about wedding plans and marriage.

"And I'm going to be leaving," James said, coldly. "I need to get back."

"Really?" Kendall asked, dejectedly. "I was hoping you could stay, you know, how all of guys hung out like old times."

"I'm sorry Kendall," James looked away. "But I've got places to go, people to see."

He gave all the guys a man-hug. When it was my turn, his eyes just lingered on me and waved.

"Bye, Meg,"

I mumbled a good-bye and waved slightly.

Some things would never be the same again.

**So, this is sadly the end of my 4 episode marathon! xD**

**I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~A Month Later~

~Megan's POV~

The wedding preparations were taking up most of our time, everyone's time.

_Me, Kendall, Logan, Danni, Carlos, Haley, Aunt Gemini, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Christy, Gabbi, and Alyssa… mostly everyone._

James hadn't shown up since either.

I had no idea where he could have gone, no one did.

And Annica hasn't shown her face since the last incident either, but that could only me she was up to no good.

"What if Annica ruins the wedding, Kendall?" I bit my lip as we were looking at wedding cakes.

"She wouldn't do that." Kendall gripped my hand.

"Yes, she would. You know that. She would do that just to ruin everything for us."

"She wouldn't ruin it. I'd still be married to you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry; it's going to be perfect for us."

I could only hope for the best with that.

~Haley's POV~

"Do you ever think about getting married?" I asked out of the blue to Carlos.

"Nope," He said, continuing playing his PSP. "I like being a free man… well free-ish."

"Oh," I said, turning silent. "I'd like it. I mean, being with your true love for the rest of your life."

"Nah," He said, still absorbed in his game.

I held in my pang of sadness and anger, and left the room, Carlos didn't really notice.

~Danni's POV~

"Aren't you so excited for the wedding?" I asked Logan, as we were watching an old DVD.

"Of course, and someday, that could be you and I standing in the alter." He said, smiling at the thought.

I blushed and looked away shyly. "Logie…"

"It's true, Danni. Ever since you came to the Palmwoods for the first time, I loved you. And that feeling won't ever go away."

He tilted my head up and kissed me passionately.

He was the one I wanted to be with forever.

~Annica's POV~

"Are you going to ruin their wedding?" Bruno asked me, sharpening his knives.

"No," I scoffed. "They expect that, and they'll end up ruining it themselves. I've got some things in store for them _after _everything is over. It's fool proof."

"As long as her blood runs cold, I'm fine with whatever you do." Bruno said, making a swiping motion with his knife. "Perfect,"

~James's POV~

I got the invitation by phone.

I had no idea why they would invite me… or expect me to come in the least.

My best friend, and the girl I loved were getting married, and all I could do was stand aside and watch it.

They wanted me to be the best man.

I wasn't going to show up though, I couldn't.

I finally looked around at my surroundings… there were many pretty girls around.

I had to move on, I was going to find some way to do it.

**This was a filler, sorry about that, that explains the shortness and the crappiness. **

**I hope you all liked it anyways, and there will probably be skipping around during wedding preparations.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~A Week before the Wedding~

~Megan's POV~

"Who's excited for the girl's night out tonight?" Haley asked cheerfully, walking out of her bedroom. "I'm sure the special almost-to-be bride is."

I smiled. "I guess so, but this doesn't mean I still can't have fun with you guys."

"Yes, it does." Haley said, solemnly. "You will be a married woman and you'll be doing… stuff. You'll be having kids! And you'll always be with Kendall!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said quickly, jumping up. "I'm not having any kids, anytime soon! Kendall and I are going to enjoy our time together."

"You know you want to…" Haley grinned, deviously.

"Want to what?" Danni asked, wiping her eyes, sleepily.

"Nothing," I said, quickly and Haley burst out laughing.

"I'll tell you later, Danni." She smirked.

~Later that Night…~

"Here we are," Christy grinned hugely. We picked her up on the way to my bachelorette party, and she was very excited and perky. "Club Inferno."

It was a retro-looking club, one that teenagers and people that were underage would try to get into.

"The special guest has arrived!" Haley called to the crowd of girls, making a big show.

Various sounds rang out through the room.

I noticed most of the familiar faces.

Sammie, Gabby, Gabbi, Alyssa, Aunt Gemini, Katie, Ariel, Rae, the Jennifers, Camille…

Plus some people I didn't know as well.

Tori Daniels, a singer that lives at the Palmwoods.

Brenna Moore, an outstanding writer who was visiting the Palmwoods while on her tour for her book, the Watchers.

Rosalie "Rose" Vladimir, famous for her roles and horror movies and her memorable horror scream.

Sierra Haus, a dramatic soap opera actress. She was good friends with Camille.

And Juliett Queen, known for her role as "Giana Ross" in the number one crime drama, to name a few people.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said, stunned. "I didn't think you all would come!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Sierra smiled.

"Yeah," Tori nodded.

Haley then jumped in front of the mic. "Let's have some fun! PAR-TAY!"

And that was basically what we did all night.

Dancing, karaoke, high school party games like truth and dare, and just plain girly things.

"Just think, in one week, you're stuck with one man for the rest of your life." Gabbi said, putting her arms around my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Gabbi!" Alyssa shrieked. "That's not the thing to be saying to her before her wedding day!"

"Its fine, Lyss." I brushed it off. I turned to Gabbi. "I'm pretty positive that it's Kendall who I want to spend my life with."

The room was filled with the sounds of the girls "Awwwww"ing.

"But what about James?" Brenna asked, curiously.

I sighed. "I'm hoping we can stay friends… but just friends."

Brenna nodded.

"Hey, everyone, stop being gloomy!" Juliett laughed. "Let's get back to partying!"

**Sorry, this is kind of short. =/**

**The next episode is Kendall's bachelor party!**

**Listening to Foster the People helped me get through writing the final bits of this episode.**

**Mark, Mark, and Cubbie are seriously some of the cutest guys I've seen, besides BTR of course!**

**I will also try and get more of this and The Best Days of Our Lives up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Kendall's POV~

"SURPRISE!" Carlos yelled in my ear, pulling off the blind hold.

The guys thought it would be funny to surprise me on where we would be going for my bachelor party, but secretly, I already knew where. The smell gave it away.

"Whoa! The beach!" I said, trying to be surprised.

"Told you he would be surprised!" Carlos said, jumping up and down.

"Carlos, he's just faking. He already knew." Logan said, shaking his head.

"James would have liked this…" I said, quietly.

Carlos and Logan fell silent, looking down. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, but I couldn't help it. I missed James a lot since he left, all of us did.

We walked down the boardwalk, to come up to an area on the beach with balloons, a buffet, a volleyball net, and a DJ table.

"KENDALL!" A million voices rang out, cheering and clapping their hands.

In the group were Guitar Dude, Tyler, Dak Zevon, Buddha Bob, Gustavo, Nathan Kress, Avan Jogia, and… Jett?

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jett, looking at him.

"Hey, I don't like you, but it's a party, and any party deserves me." He answered.

"Did you have to invite him?" I mouthed to Logan and Carlos, who both shrugged.

"He practically forced us to." Logan mouthed back.

That sounded like what Jett would do.

"Come on everyone, let's PAR-TAY!" Guitar Dude said, pulling out his guitar.

The first half of the night, we had an "open mic night" and everyone was performing and just being crazy. For example, Jett stood at the mic and just made us look at him for ten minutes until Carlos literally threw him off the stage.

Then we had a volleyball match. My team was rigged I was stuck with Jett, Gustavo, Tyler, and Buddha Bob… we lost… horribly.

"So Kendall, where are you taking Megan for your honeymoon?" Dak asked.

I grinned. "It's a surprise; I'm not giving anything away. You guys would end up slipping up and tell her."

"You just don't want to tell us where you're going to get some!" Carlos yelled, laughing.

I turned a bright shade of red and everyone started laughing.

"Oh, come on Kendall, lighten up." A voice said, laughing.

"James!" Carlos screamed, tackling him. "You're back!"

"Get off me Carlos! Can't- breath!" James teased him.

"Oops… sorry But you're back!"

"Yep, I am." He smiled.

"Are you back for good?" Tyler asked, curiously.

"For a little while. I don't know how long." He answered, still looking at me.

"I'm glad your back," I said, pulling him into a man hug. "The best man spot is still open if you want to accept it."

"Of course I will. I'm happy for you and Megan." James said, quietly.

The rest of the night was probably the best. I had all my friends, James finally accepted me and Megan getting married, and we really just had fun.

"To my best friend, Kendall Knight, who will no longer be an eligible bachelor." James said, raising his glass for a toast.

"To Kendall Knight!" Everyone else said, clanging their glasses together.

**Again, it's pretty short. Sorry, but I will be writing this more, because I'm taking a break on my collabs on my YouTube account.**

**Megan Browne's FB Page Polyvore Thingie: .com/cgi/set-fans?id=42062186**


	10. Chapter 10

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

**Author's Note: So I'm skipping to the night before the wedding, just because I have no idea where to start since it seems like I haven't worked on this in forever! I will also be trying to update this more often, so thanks for sticking with me you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

~Megan's POV~

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow you'll be married!" Aunt Gemini cried. She was fussing around with everything to do with my wedding.

"Yeah," I said, shakily. "I guess I'm ready…"

"Oh, it'll be great." She reassured me. "I remember my wedding night. It was magical. Kendall will make it great for you, trust me." She winked.

My cheeks burned. "Did he tell you what he had in store?"

"Maybe…" She grinned. "But you're not getting anything out of me."

"You'd be able to, if you were determined enough." Haley said, walking by the doorway. "I was able to know what I was getting for Christmas for years thanks to her."

"That's true," Gemini laughed. "And then I toughened up. You should go to bed; it's going to be a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Night," I said, retreating to my bed.

The last time I was going to be single… tomorrow I would be a married woman.

~Kendall's POV~

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked.

I drove all the way to my old apartment just to get some advice from her… at midnight.

She didn't look quite mad, just a little bit peeved.

"Kendall, you do know what time it is, don't you?" She gave me a onceover. "You're wedding is tomorrow, you should be sleeping… oh, that's what you want to talk about, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"A mother always knows, Kendall." She said, winking. She ushered me to the couch. "What are you worried about, honey?"

"Everything…" I sighed. "I'm thinking about everything that can go wrong."

"You should be thinking about everything that is going to go _right._ Kendall, she loves you so much, and you love her. That's true love right there, and even if everything goes wrong, there is nothing that can change that feeling."

I thought it over, and everything Mom said rang true.

"Mom, you're a genius!" I said, jumping up. I hugged her, and headed for the door.

"I know I am." She laughed. "And remember have fun on that honeymoon. I'm sure then you'll know how well everything is going."

"Mom…" I groaned, embarrassed. "Don't ever bring that up… again."

"Well, I do want grandchildren someday." Mom said, still laughing.

"Mom!" I said, my voice rising higher.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, waving her hands. "It's just hard to believe you're growing up. I love you Kendall."

"I love you too, Mom." I said, smiling.

As I walked out the door, nothing could dampen my now high spirits. Not even a threat by Annica could ruin tomorrow.

I pulled out my phone and sent out a text to Megan.

'_Good morning, my beautiful wife-to-be. I can't wait to see your smiling face coming down the aisle. I love you so much. Xo Kendall_

~Megan's POV~

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Haley chirped in my ear.

"You sound like Effie from the Hunger Games…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Sweet!" Haley fist pumped. "Now hurry and get up before Aunt Gemini comes in here and kills you. She's already freaking out because you slept in an extra forty-five minutes. We need to get down to the church in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" I jumped out of bed. "I'm moving!"

"You sure did move fast." Danni said, surprised. "We figured you were going to ruin your wedding day already."

Aunt Gemini, Haley, and she laughed. I just glared, trying to cover up how nervous I was.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not amused." I said, sticking my tongue out.


	11. Chapter 11

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Megan's POV~

"Here, honey, take a look for yourself." One of the stylists, Kimberly Sanchez, said, ushering me in front of the mirror.

I gasped at myself. I looked completely transformed, like a caterpillar to a butterfly.

Megan's Wedding Day: megans_wedding_day_outfit/set?id=46334814

"I look… amazing!" I hugged Kimberly. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." Kimberly beamed. "It's part of my job." Even though she said that, I could tell she was happy that I liked it.

We walked out of the room to find Danni and Haley standing there in their outfits, going over what they had to do in a few minutes.

Dani's Outfit: dannid_bridesmaid_outfit/set?id=46199531

Haley's Outfit: haleys_bridesmaid_outfit/set?id=46199817

"Meg!" Haley exclaimed.

"You look gorgeous!" Danni added.

Before I could say anything, Aunt Gemini appeared in front of us. "Okay, Danni, Haley, you need to get to the altar. All the other bridesmaids and best men are up there already. Megan, your dad just arrived. He wants to talk to you."

The three of them left, and a couple minutes later, my dad appeared with his arms outspread.

"Dad!" I ran into his arms, giving him a bear hug.

"My, my. You're all grown up." He said, surprised, after we finished hugging. "And you're getting married. You sure are making me feel old."

"You're not _that _old dad." I said, rolling my eyes. "But you do have a lot of grey hairs… just joking." I added when I saw my dad 'glare'.

"Does that boy make you happy?" Dad asked quietly.

"He does, a lot." I answered, thinking of all the wonderful things Kendall did for me in the past. "I want to spend my whole life by his side."

Dad nodded, content with my answer I suppose. "And what about that other boy… I think his name was Jake?"

"James," I corrected him.

Images of James flashed through my mind, how he was heartbroken when I picked Kendall, how he was so nice to me when we met the first time.

"I'll always have a place in my heart for him, for our memories we shared together… but nothing more than that."

Dad decided to change the subject, knowing this probably wasn't the best thing to be talking about on my wedding day. "You ready, sunshine? It's time to walk down the aisle."

We appeared in the doorway as the music started playing. I tightened my arm around my father, my nerves finally getting to me.

"You're fine, Sunshine. Just don't trip." He teased, but seeing my wide eyes, he lightened up. "I've got you."

We started walking down the aisle.

I didn't pay attention to all the other eyes, which would have made me more nervous.

Instead, I focused on Kendall, who looked magnificent in his tuxedo. He was grinning widely, and mouthed 'You are so beautiful.'

I blushed and looked away for a moment, looking at Dani, Haley, Carlos, Logan, Sammie, Christy, Rae, and… James?

What was James doing here? _How _did he get here?

I couldn't ask anything right now, but I would find out, some way or another.

"Here we are," Dad said, letting go of my arm. "I love you, baby girl."

I smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

I then took my place by Kendall.

"Can I say you look gorgeous?" Kendall leaned in and whispered in my ear.

I blushed brightly and looked away. "Thanks, I can say the same about you. You need to wear a tux more often."

"I'll wear a tux any day for you, Mrs. Knight." He grinned widely.

"Okay," Pastor Younkin said. "Let's marry this lovely couple."

"Before they skip the marriage and just start sucking each others' faces." Carlos joked.

**This episode is dedicated to Dani (JerseyxLove) since it was her birthday last week, the 24****th****. **

**This was supposed to be up for it, but I kind of got sidetracked… again.**

**But I will be posting another episode of this soon, I don't want to leave you guys hanging! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love

~Kendall's POV~

The crowd and priest chuckled good naturedly at Carlos's remark.

"You're very right Carlos." Pastor Younkin laughed. He turned to me and asked, "Kendall Donald Knight do you take Megan Christine Browne to be your wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

I smiled at Megan, the beautiful girl I fell in love with when I first laid eyes on her. "I do."

Pastor Younkin smiled and turned towards Megan. "Megan Christine Browne do you take Kendall Donald Knight to be your husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Megan's face was shining as she said, "I do."

The pastor then turned to the crowd. "Before we let this couple 'suck face' as Carlos would say, does anyone have any objections to the marriage?"

I looked around at the faces in the crowd, everyone was either smiling, crying, or smiling _and _crying at the same time. Then I reached James. He looked nervous and then stood up anxiously.

I heard Megan suck in her breath beside me.

Oh, I was going to murder him.

~Megan's POV; a little bit earlier~

"I do," My very, very soon-to-be husband, Kendall, said.

My stomach fluttered in a good way. This day was turning out perfectly!

"Megan Christine Browne do you take Kendall Donald Knight to be your husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" Pastor Younkin asked me.

"I do!" I hope I didn't say it too quickly, but I was excited. I was ready for this.

"Before we let this couple 'suck face' as Carlos would say, does anyone have any objections to the marriage?" Pastor Younkin turned and asked the crowd.

What? Wasn't he supposed to ask this _before _we said our vows? Nobody couldn't say anything now, they just couldn't!

And James stood up, that d*mn boy! I wanted to punch him, but despite that feeling, I made a sharp noise in the back of my throat.

Kendall looked quickly at me, gave me a somewhat reassuring look, and then turned to glower at James.

Pastor Younkin asked him, curiously. "Yes, James? What is your reason for this?"

"Oh, I am going to slap that boy into next week." I heard Haley tell Danni.

"Don't do that, please." James begged, looking at Haley quickly. "This is a good excuse."

"How can it be good? You're going to ruin the wedding!" Sammie exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." James firmly answered her. "I just want to say that Megan, I love you and I always will."

"Yes because that makes it a helluva lot better." Danni grumbled.

"_But _I understand that you want Kendall now. I see how he makes you happy, and I can see you make him the happiest man on earth. You two are great people, and you guys deserve to be with each other." James then seemed to notice he was interrupting the wedding. "I'm going to sit down now." He mumbled.

"Thanks… James." Kendall said, quietly, nodding at his friend, ex-friend, or once-ex-friend-now-friend-again, I really wasn't sure.

"Now we have that out of the way, Kendall, you may kiss your bride. I now pronounce you two husband and wife"

Kendall wrapped his one arm around me, pulled me to him, and leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

Everyone "awed" and clapped. Carlos and Logan exchanged joking looks, probably about something perverted; I didn't really want to know.

Kendall winked at me. "So, Mrs. Knight, you ready for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah," I giggled. "I just wish you'd tell me where you're taking me!"

"I want it to be a surprise, sweetheart." He smiled innocently and leaned down and kissed me again. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled mischievously. "I'm going to have tons of fun doing that."

**Wow, I know I didn't update in awhile. Sorry, and the only way I got this up was because it was storming and I was bored and figured I might as well right this.**

**I'm actually quite surprised it got up, since I never write chapters this fast!**

**Also, any ideas on where Kendall is taking Megan for their honeymoon?**


End file.
